The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to power control and power headroom for enhanced component carriers (eCCs). Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, a wireless communication device may communicate with a base station using carriers associated with different timing configurations; for instance, uplink transmissions may be asynchronous. The device may receive power control information from the base station indicating the transmit power for each carrier and may adjust transmit power allocations accordingly. In some cases, the control information from the base station may arrive before all of the carriers are scheduled. The device may thus allocate power according to information associated with an outdated uplink schedule, which may result in inefficient power transmit levels.